Love Once Lost but Not Forgotten
by Bakugan5Ds
Summary: Three years ago, Dana lost the love of her. She wasn't there to save his life and now she sleeps and walks around with that pain and guilt that haunts her. Her new friend Bruno might be able to help her open up about it but her new Boss has other plans for this Signer, the world and her Techy friend.
1. Dreams

**Note:**** I don't own YuGiOh! 5D's. This is the second story I have written so far. Dana Atlas has one major skeleton in her closet that keeps haunting her in her dreams as well as giving her survivors guilt. When a new boss comes in to the book store in town, where she works, she will soon find out what her skeleton is really trying to tell her as well as this new boss' plans for her and the rest of the world. This story is set during the Pre WRGP and it follows the anime after Zora's son, Lyndon, came to visit and before Yusei leaves for Crash Town. Enjoy**

* * *

_"Ana I'm so glad you could make it." Said a brown haired man. "I didn't think the guys would tell you to come here."_

_"Why wouldn't I come?" Dana said as she hugged on to the man as he kissed her forehead. "What's so special that I had to find someone to babysit Diana and cancel all my plans for this evening just to come to our special place?"_

_"Ana, I have some surprises for you." The man said. "It'll change our lives forever."_

_"You said that last time and nothing happened." Dana said laughing why she avoided getting swatted._

_"This time is different. I know that this will change our lives forever. I even talk to Diana, Martha, my father and even the guys about it and they all thought it was a good idea."_

_"Alright Lysander. What's the surprises that will change our lives forever." The light caramel and strawberry highlighted tipped woman said as she sat down under a huge tree looking at the sunset._

_"Close your eyes."_

_"Lysander."_

_"Close them." The man said sternly._

_"Fine."_

_As Dana had her eyes close Lysander went behind the big tree trunk and rolled out a huge black and dark blue-green duel runner. _

_"Are your eyes still closed?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Stand up and then open your eyes."_

_"This bet'r be good Lysander or I promise I will…." Dana was shocked at what she saw. "Lysander where did you get this? If security saw you with this they'll throw you into the facility."_

_"I made myself. I made it for you." Lysander said shyly as he looked into Dana's eyes. "I know the consequences but the trouble is worth it if it to make you happy."_

_"Lysander." The woman said with tears in her eyes._

_"That's not all. Lift up the back of the runner."_

_Dana did as she was told and lifted up the back part of the runner. She found a small space that had a box with its top up exposing a small diamond ring. She bursted into tears._

_The man got on his knee. "Dana Atlas would make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"_

_"Lysander I would love to marry you!" the woman said as she embraced the older man. "I'll never leave you. I love you always."_

_Then all of sudden Dana felt Lysander's grip get tighter. "You will never leave me huh?" the man asked in an angry tone causing the crying woman to look up at the man. What she saw in his eyes scared her._

_"Lysander what…"_

_"If you loved me you wouldn't have left that one night with Diana to help watch over the kids in the B.A.D area because Crow went to the faculty. You left me in the store with my father as the store burned down when we still in it. You should have died that night as well!"_

_"I didn't know that the store would…."_

_"You left me and I died because of it." Lysander said with his grip getting tighter around Dana as she tried to wiggle out of his hold._

_"LYSANDER…STO…P...STOP…IT!" Dana screamed as she felt herself slowing losing air. "I….would…..hav…have been...there if…."_

_"You always chose the guys over me and this time that price you paid was my life!"_

_"Lysander I'm sorry." The woman said with her last breath before her lifeless body fell out of the man's hands._

_"Sorry won't bring me back."_

Dana woke up screaming as well as in a cold sweat. She never felt so frighten in her life as she grabbed her necklace that hung from her neck. Her bedroom door busted open with four guys storming in to check on her.

"Dana you alright?!" Crow asked as he ran over to the woman sitting on the bed.

"Dana what's wrong?" Jack, her brother, asked as he also went to her bed.

"We heard you screaming and we came to check on you." Yusei said as he took a sit at her desk.

"Dana, answer us." Their friend Bruno, who was still half sleep, said from the door.

"I'm fine. I just ate too much cake before bed that's all." She said as she got from her bed and started changing out of her pajamas and into her normal clothes.

Yusei, Crow and Jack looked at each other. They knew that wasn't the real reason. "Dana are you su…" jack asked his sister before she cut him off.

"Yes Jack I'm fine. Too much cake like I said. No big deal. Won't happen again." she said as she put on her shoes and jacket.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Crow asked her.

"Yeah, Dana it's only two in the morning. Nothing is opened this early." Yusei said.

"I'm just going for a ride alright? Just leave me alone. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you all up." She said as she left her room and down the ladder to the kitchen.

"Dana's right. Let's all just go back to sleep and we can talk about it in the morning." Bruno yawned as he followed Dana downstairs and laid down on the couch.

"Dana." Jack said sternly.

"I'll be back. I promise." Dana said as she got on her runner and placed her helmet on her head.

The guys, except Bruno who was sleeping on the couch upstairs in the kitchen, looked at her with worried eyes.

"If I'm not back by eight then call me and if I don't answer call Trudge or Mina. See you guys later." And with that Dana speed out of the garage and out of sight.

"It's him isn't it?" Crow commented as he closed the garage door.

"Yeah, it's eating her up inside about what happened." Jack said.

"Give her time. Maybe giving her space is the right thing to do and can help her get over this bump." Yusei said as he walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

"We've given her enough space. She can't fight this on her own Yusei. She needs us." Crow implied.

"She'll open up when its time." Jack said as he made himself a cup of "his" Noodles to Go-Go. "Just trust me."

Elsewhere, four men sat in semi-circle looking at the signer as she rode through the streets and highways.

"Of all the Signers, why do we get the boring one?" asked a short long dark red hair boy named Lester.

"She's just as important for the grand design like the other Signers." Said a bigger and very much older man named Jakob (who, by the way, had a huge grey eyebrow covering his right eye). "She apparently has a lot of anger and sadness that we could bring out to help grew the grand design."

"Jakob you better be right about this." Said another man much younger than the older one but older than the young boy. "If not, we wasted valuable time on some girl when we could have used it on any other Signers like Yusei Fudo."

"Primo, slow and steady wins the race." Stated Jakob.

The fourth man just listened as the other three men bickered over the signer while he kept watching her. _Such a beautiful creature._ The man thought. Just then out of the corner of the image he saw a star coming flying out of the air into a side of the mountains. He as well as the other emperors felt and saw the impact. He noticed the Signer's reaction to the impact as well. He smiled.

"Well Gentleman," the man, who was about ten years older than Lester but much younger than Primo, said. "Looks like my table is here. Time for me to see what this Signer can do."

"Where are you going Colt?" Jakob asked. But it was too late. Colt already opened a portal to where his table was and hopped though.

"Looks like your favorite comrade is starting to rebel!" Lester laughed.

_What are you up to Colt? _Primo thought.


	2. Creepy Bosses and Quiet Friends

"Hey! Your back!" Bruno said as he walked downstairs to the garage where Dana was sitting down at the desk staring at the black computer screen in her bookstore clothes.

"I've been back since four this morning." Dana said as she didn't turn around to look at her blue haired friend.

"Well you were rather quite! You didn't even wake me up!" Bruno said laughing and taking a seat next to her. "Did your little ride help you sleep any?"

"When I got back I didn't sleep."

"Why didn't you go back to sleep?" Bruno asked as his smile started to fade as he saw the seriousness in his friend's eyes.

"Sleeping causes pain, guilt and death." Dana said as she looked Bruno right in the eye.

"How does it cau…."

"It's almost eight thirty. I have to leave for work." Dana said as she cut him off and pushed back her chair. She pulled out a total of fifty dollars and handed it to Bruno. "Give this to jack will you? I'm guessing he's still sleep and I don't want either Jack or Crow coming into the bookstore later acting a fool over money. Thanks."

"Umm, alright. See you Dana." And with that Dana left out the door and down the plaza to the bookstore.

After the door closed, Jack, Crow and Yusei came downstairs. Crow was in his delivery outfit.

"Hiya Bruno." Crow said as he jumped on his runner and fixed his helmet.

"I'm guessing Dana was here before eight." Yusei said as he sat next to Bruno.

"How did you know." Bruno asked shocked.

"Her runner is here."

"Ohh…"

"Bruno where did you get all that money?" Crow asked as he noticed his friend with the huge stack of cash.

"What? OH! This? It's for jack from Dana." Bruno handed the cash to Jack. "She just told me to give it to him because she didn't want you two in the bookstore later acting a fool."

Jack took the money. "That's what a real sister is. I thought she left without giving me coffee money."

"Well maybe you should be looking for jobs instead of wasting time drinking coffee." Crow said as he got ready to leave.

"Jobs don't really suit me. Plus all the jobs I tried out for I got fired from for unjustified reasons." Jack said as he went to the front door.

"Jack, you don't follow instructions very well. That's why you got fired and plus, you're not the nicest employee in all of New Domino and Satellite." Crow retorted.

Yusei just left the tall blonde and short orange haired men fight until he noticed Bruno's facial expression. "Bruno, what's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"It's just that Dana seemed sad before she left. I asked her if her ride helped her go back to sleep when she got back this morning and she said she didn't go back to sleep and when I asked why, she stated that sleeping causes pain, guilt and death."

Crow and Jack stopped fighting and looked at Yusei as he looked at them back. Worry was in their eyes.

"What's with you guys?" Bruno asked as he saw the guys' facial expressions this time. "Do you know what's wrong with Dana?

"No and what's ever the matter with her, shell figure it out. She always does." Jack said as he left to Café la Green across the Plaza.

"She'll be fine. Trust us. We know Dana." Crow said as he revved up his duel runner out of the garage and onto work.

"Bruno, you're thoughtful. Dana just needs time to herself is as." Yusei said as he started working on the grand engine design.

Bruno heard the uneasiness, doubtfulness and worry in the guy's voices. "Alright." Was all he could say.

It was one o'clock. Dana's boss still never came in yet. _This isn't like him to be_ _late _she thought. _Maybe something happened to him on his way here._ Then all of a sudden, the bookstore door flung open and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Jack I've told you many times not to abruptly open and/or walk into the bookstore." she said. Then she saw the person who opened up the door. He was tall and tan. He had blue-green hair and dark brown eyes. The man had on boots, black jeans and a button up shirt. He also wore a big cowboy hat.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Dana Atlas." The man said as he looked straight at Dana.

"Thank would be me and don't open my doors like that would you?" She responded as she looked suspiciously.

"Sorry about that! I'm Colt. I'm the new boss of this place." Colt said smiling.

"You can't be. Rob is the boss and owner of this store." She stated with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Rob? He never told you or the other employees about me?" He asked. He received an unamused look. "Well, I'm Rob's brother. I helped him open up this place."

"That doesn't mean that you're the new boss." She responded with a bit of attitude.

Colt chuckled. "You're funny. Rob said he won't be here for a while so he called me up and asked if I would be the new boss for him until he gets back."

"Why won't he been in for a while? If wasn't going to be in he would have called me by now and he would have also left the store to me since I'm the cashier and manager of the store and I help people find books when its necessary." Dana snapped at her "new" boss.

"You ask a lot of questions. Those are all interesting points but what can you do?"

"I'll call Rob. Please hold."

"How bout we don't and I take a beautiful girl like you to the Café so we can get to know each other better since were now official partners."

"I'm calling Rob."

Colt jumped across the cashier counter and grabbed the phone from her hand. "Let's not sweetheart…." Was all Dana could hear before a memory popped into her head.

_"Sweetheart, look at me. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Lysander, she has nowhere else to go. We just can't leave her."_

_"Somebody else will find her."_

_"I'm taking her with or without your approval."_

_"Fine. If it was anyone else I wouldn't do this but for you, I'll do anything."_

_"Thank you Lysander."_

Dana's expression sadden causing Colt to look confused. "Dana? Dana? Are you alright?"

"Yes thanks. Fine, I won't call rob. I agree to going to Café la Green." She said throwing off her apron and jumping over the counter. "But I'm not beautiful. Trust me."

"What am I supposed to compliment you with then?"

"That's the point. Don't compliment me." Dana said as she walked out of the bookstore.

_Hmmm. This might be harder than I expected, _Colt thought as he jogged to catch up with the Signer.


	3. Coffee and Tea

"We'll have two "Blue-Eyes Mountains" please. I like mine with extra sugar." Colt asked and demanded.

"Actually, I'll have some tea and a slice of cake if you don't mind Stephanie." Dana corrected politely.

"You got it Miss Atlas." Stephanie responded back as she rushed back inside the Café.

"You don't like coffee?" Colt asked.

"Not really my cup of tea and it's only one fifteen making it a lit'l too late to be drinking caffeine. Plus, my brother drinks coffee all the time and it's also really expensive." Dana responded looking directly into Colt's eyes.

"Well quite the answer." Colt said with some impression in it. "So, your brother is Jack Atlas?"

"How did you know?"

"Well she called you…." He saw her facial expression. "Oh, you're being sarcastic."

"Yep, my cup of tea lately."

"Well, that I know your Jack Atlas' sister, tell me about yourself"

"Well I leave in this area with my best friends Yusei and Crow as well as my Brother and our new friend Bruno. Bruno is suffering from amnesia so he's crashing with us as well as helping us with our new engine design for the WRGP that my friends, including Jack, and I plan on entering. That's not all but it's just a jest of it. So tell me about yourself since you already know a lit'l bit about me." As she finished, Stephanie came out with their order.

"Sorry for the wait Miss Atlas. I tried to hurry because I figured that you might be the same as Jack with my pace of bringing him his orders." Stephanie said as she blushed as said Jack's name.

"It's alright. I'm not impatient like Jack. I'm not in a hurry anyways and I apologize for Jack's attitude."

"No apology necessary Miss Atlas. Enjoy your tea, cake and coffee." She said as she, hurriedly, reentered the café.

"She seems like a very flusted waitress is you ask me." Colt stated as he stirred his coffee. "She just needs to calm down don't you think?"

"You shouldn't judge her based on this first encounter." Dana snapped as she sipped her tea then added sugar into it.

"You've been very snippy with me all day and you've judge me when you first meet me." He pointed out.

She put down her fork and looked at him square into his eyes. "I lived in the Satellite ever since I was a baby and I've never judge anyone on first meetings because people judge me when I'm from the satellite. And just as a FYI, we only known each other now for twenty five minutes." She said picking back up her fork and eating her cake.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't mean to…"

"Next time, don't judge someone tell you get all the facts."

"Did I hit a soft spot?"

"No. you just don't seem to use your eyes and observe first."

He smiled. "As an apology, how about I take you out to dinner tonight to make up for my ignorance?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I don't thi…." Then all of a sudden she saw her blue haired friend running towards their table.

"DANA! DANA! We have a major problem in the garage!" Bruno said as he came to a halt at the table and out of breath.

"Dana, who is this man?" Colt asked with a bit of anger raising in his voice as her focus shifted from him to the screaming man.

"Bruno what's the problem?" Dana asked as she got up from her seat to face him.

"No time! We have to go!" He said as he started pulling her towards their garage.

"I'm sorry colt but I have to go see what's wrong."

"It's alright just meet me tonight at…." Dana was out of hearing range to hear the rest of his plans.

Great now I have to figure out another plan to get this signer's true power since this Bruno guy messed up my plans. Colt thought as he watched him and her scurry away.

Bruno and Dana arrived back the garage out of breath. The guys, Akiza and the twins were there.

"Hi you guys." Dana noticing Akiza and the twins.

"Hey Dana." Akiza said smiling.

"Dana you look nice today." Luna complimented.

"Thank you Luna."

"Dana! Can we duel later? I worked on some new dueling strategies today in school." Asked Leo Luna's elder twin by two minutes.

"Sure Leo."

"Awesome!"

"Alright Bruno, you dragged me here what was so important?" She asked with a little bit of irritation.

"Come look at this." He said from the computer.

"Whatever you have to show me you could have just described it outside at Café la Green." She said as she walked over to her him even more irritated.

"You were at café la green?" Jack asked. "You don't really like coffee though."

"I didn't go to café la green for coffee. I had tea and cake because I got a new boss today."

"New boss? Who is he? What happened to rob?" Crow questioned her.

"One thing at a time!" she yelled. "Bruno what is it you have to show me?"

"Look at this." He said pointing to his screen. "This part right here on your runner isn't complying or looks like the other three runners."

"Your point is?"

Bruno got up and moved to the back of Dana's runner. "I can't open up this spot for some reason. It has like a lock on it or something that is…." Dana grabbed the tall blue haired man by his shirt and punched him in his face.

"Don't you ever lay another hand on my runner!" She shouted causing everyone, except the guys, to be afraid.

"Dana he wasn't…" Akiza started.

"Don't even try to defend him Akiza! Ever since you got here nothing has gone right and now you're trying to ruin my runner? We should have just left you in the garage that night we meet you Bruno!" and with that, she pushed passed the guys and ran upstairs to her room.

"Gees what is her problem? All Bruno wanted was to get in the back of her runner." Leo stated.

"Bruno you alright?" Luna asked him as she and Akiza helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said rubbing his face. "Yusei, crow and Jack, what's wrong with her?" he asked them.

The guys didn't say a word or even moved a muscle. After a few minutes Yusei spoke up.

"That runner, means a lot to her. Someone she loved deeply gave and made it to her."

"We'll all Bruno was doing was…"

"Leo, you don't get it." Crow said. "Three years ago, something happened to the person who gave it to her and because of what happened, her personality changed and she became someone else. Since then, she hasn't changed the runner but she changed her personality."

"What happened?" Akiza asked.

"He was just looking in the back of it." Luna stated

"That's not our place to tell you. She has to tell you herself but right now, leave her alone until she's ready to talk." Jack said walking upstairs.

"I need to apologize to her" Bruno said.

"Wait till later on when she calms down." Yusei said as he and crow followed Jack upstairs.


	4. First Date Remembrance

_Its six o'clock I should go down and apologize to Bruno for earlier. _Dana thought as she stared up at the ceiling from her bed. _He wasn't trying to peek into my past really. He just wanted to see what was wrong and different about the back of my runner since it's not like the guys. No. he had no place in going and snoopy where he shouldn't. _Dana grabbed her necklace from around her neck and looked at it. It was locket. It was shaped into a small fingernail sized heart. It was silver and had small thin lines running across the heart in three different parts with space between each part. The lines were teal. She opened the inside of it. It had a picture of a brown haired man on one side and a picture of a small blue haired girl on the other. She started to remember where she got it.

_It was a beautiful fall evening when Dana and Lysander came back from their first date._

_"I had fun Lysander. We should do things like this more often." Said the ten year old girl. "I don't know why we waited this long to hang out by ourselves. I mean we fun hanging out all the time with Yusei, Crow, and Jack but this time it's different. "_

_"Well," the twelve year old boy said, "I just never had the courage to ask you and I thought I could make it romantic." He finished shyly._

_The girl stopped. "This was supposed to be romantic?"_

_The boy stopped as well and looked away from her as he answered. "Yes that what I thought it was…"_

_She smiled. "I thought it was romantic too. That spot we found can be our spot forever whenever we want to hang out by ourselves or go on another 'date'."_

_"Date?"_

_"Yes a date. This one is technically a date since you said it was romantic." She started walking again._

_"I didn't think you would consider it a date. My father and Martha kept calling it a date but I ignored them but then I realized it as we were watching the sunset and eating, that this was a date."_

_"Two more dates and we can date then." She smiled again as well as blushing._

_The boy stopped. "Dana."_

_"Yes?" she stopped as well._

_"I have something that I bought a few days ago for you." he said fishing into his pants pocket for it. _

_"You didn't have to buy me anything. Use that money for you and your father."_

_"When I saw it I just knew I had to get it for you." he finally found it in his other pocket. "I was going to give it to you as we were watching the sunset but I forgot all about it." He handed her the small box._

_"What is it?"_

_"Open it and see." The boy said blushing._

_The girl opened the box. She gasped at what was inside. "Lysander you shouldn't have." She pulled out the small silver and red necklace. "How much was it?"_

_"That's not important. As long as you like it that's all what matters." The boy said as he helped put the necklace on the light caramel and strawberry highlighted tipped girl._

_"Lysander how much."_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"Tell me."_

_"No."_

_"Then I can't accept this."_

_"I bought it for you."_

_"How much then."_

_The boy gave in. "it was twenty dollars. I had found extra money off the street and as I was walking back home to give it to my dad, I passed an old jewelry store and I saw it from the window and the dirty store owner gave it to me for twenty dollars."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"Your smile is all that's needed." He said smiling._

_"Thank you." she said hugging him._

She stopped thinking of the memory and dropped her necklace. _He done all those things for me and what do I give him in return? Death. Some type of w…._then someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

Bruno came through the door. "Dana I came up to apologize for earlier I didn't…"

"Save it Bruno. I'm sorry. All you wanted was to see what was wrong and different about the back of my runner and I end up punching you in your face for just trying to be helpful."

"Thank you. It's been about five hours since we all seen you. I voted myself to come up and see how you were doing." Bruno said as he took a seat at her desk.

"I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me." She said getting up from her bed. "Bruno?"

"Yes Dana?"

"Want to come to dinner with me tonight?"

"What?"

"The dude you saw me with today was my new boss and he invited me to dinner and even though I didn't give him an answer, I might as well go since he did buy me lunch."

"Why am I going then since he invited you?"

"I don't trust him. You remember that meter crash this morning on the news?" she asked him as she brush out her hair.

"Yes it was all over the news this morning."

"I think it's strange that he all of a sudden shows up after this crash and Rob just 'happens' to not be there today and the fact that I don't like being alone with him is another reason for you to tag along."

"Well when you put it like that, I'll go. I was just going to watch movies tonight but going to dinner sounds better."

"Alright, then get ready and meet me in the garage so we can go."

"How are we get…"

"My runner. Your privilege has been reestablish to ride and touch my runner." She informed him as she left her room going to the garage leaving Bruno all by himself in a semi-dark room.

_This should be interesting. _Bruno thought as he left her room and climbed down the ladder to the kitchen.


	5. Anger and Observation

"I know this place! This is where I meet you guys!" Bruno exclaimed as he got off Dana's runner in the underground garage.

"This is also the spot where Jack punched you in the face because you touched the 'Wheel of Fortune'." Dana reminded him hiding her grin that was on her face.

"Right. That too…" he said as he gave her his helmet.

"Bruno, enough joking around and having you own lit'l personal memory collections." She said sternly as she placed both her and Bruno's helmets on runner. "We're here on official business. Not to get to comfortable or anything like that." She also added as she locked up her runner as well.

"Well, what business are we here for?" Bruno asked as they started walking to the elevator.

"To get his real intentions on why he's here."

"He doesn't sound very threating when you described him to me on the way here."

"Bruno, looks are deceiving. I had only thirty minutes of lunch with this guy and my skin was crawling. Not only that, he's very ignorant."

"Dana sounds like you're…."

"I'm judging but I judge him based on my observations of him. Plus, this man just pops after the meteor crash like that duel bot and Lester."

"Who's le….."

"Long story. All I'm saying is watch him and be careful. Don't trust this guy for a second." She instructed as they waited for the elevator.

"Alright."

"Thank you." she said as they hopped on the elevator going up.

_Where is she? This could have been a romantic night between us before I…._"Dana! How nice to see you! I thought you might not come." Colt said very happy as he got up to embrace her.

"Well here I am." Dana said as she forced out a laugh and to hug.

"How did you know where to find…"

"Most expensive place in all of New Domino City."

"Well you're very smart! Oh! Hello waiter, we just need a few minutes is all." Colt told the stunned looking Bruno as he pulled put out Dana's chair.

"Actually Colt, I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend with me." She inserted as he pushed her in.

"Oh. Well that's fine I guess. I mean two's a party but three's an evener bigger one." He now was forcing his smile as Bruno took a seat next to Bruno and smile. _This guy again. I'm really starting not to like him. _Colt thought as he took a seat across the table from them.

"We meet earlier today. I was screaming my head off for Dana so I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bruno." Bruno extended his left hand out for Colt to shake it.

"Colt. A pleasure to meet you Bruno." Colt forced out as he shook Bruno's hand with his left hand not even thinking about it.

"Colt, I didn't know you were left handed. Neither did I know Bruno was." Dana said noticing the strange hand shaking between the two men.

"What? Oh right! I'm left handed!" Bruno smiled brightly at her as he realized her was left handed causing her to laugh.

"So am I. I thought you 'observed' that during lunch today." Colt said trying to hide his anger in his voice.

Dana stopped laughing. "No I didn't 'observe' that. I was too busy observing how you were judging Stephanie." She said sharply.

_Great way to start off this plan b. _Colt thought. _If this guy wasn't here we wouldn't be even arguing._ "Oh right, sorry about earlier. I had lost my manners earlier. Mother always told me never to judge a book by its cover. Plus, that's why were at dinner tonight are we not gorgeous?"

"Don't call me gorgeous."

"Well I think it's appropriate, don't you think Bruno?"

Bruno just looked at him. "I think I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right Dana." And with that, Bruno was gone.

"I appreciate the fact that you think I'm beautiful or gorgeous but, don't. That's a whole can of worms that doesn't need to be opened."

"I feel like you have had a terrible past when it comes to looks."

"Listen you, my past is my past and its none of your business on what went on in there. Got that?"

"I'm just…"

"Stop saying. You think you know everything but you don't!" Anger was in Dana's voice now.

"Calm down. We're just two people talking. Stop taking things so serious sweetheart. Its appears that you still have demons that you can't get rid of. Maybe I can help you get rid of them." Colt said as he reached to touch Dana's hand.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You won't leave me will you?"

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll have to leave you."

"No sweetheart, I mean like saying you're going to the bathroom but you and that guy are just using it as a ploy to ditch me."

"Stop calling me sweetheart or ill prove how unsweet I am. And just for your information, I have more class and morals than that. It seems like you have separation issues sweetheart." Dana was gone after that.

_She is way too high strung. She has a demon that I will pull out of her and use it to power the grand design. _Colt thought.

"Hey Colt, where's Dana?" Bruno asked taking a seat.

"That's not important right now. Bruno, we need to have a little chat."

In the bathroom, Dana was splashing water on her face. _Demons? I have no demons. That man is crazy if he thinks I of all people have demons. He doesn't even know me all that well to make that assumption. And then he goes and tries digging in my past like it's any of his business. I'll show him demons. _

She was passing before she decided to finally just go out back to the table. As she was walking back to the table, Dana's boot got caught on the carpet causing her to hit her head at the table where Colt and Bruno were talking, or really Bruno was just staring blankly as Colt talked. As soon as she fell, the two men came rushing over.

"Dana you alright? You've been getting into a lot of danger with falling being one of the many dangers." Bruno said helping her up.

"Maybe we should start calling you 'Danger-prone Dana'." Colt said jokingly. At the sound of Danger-prone Dana, Dana blocked out the men talking as she remember a part of her past.

_"You sure get into danger a lot." A young eleven year old boy said as he helped the eight year old girl out of the water. "I'm going to have to wrap you in bubble wrap aren't I?"_

_"Lysander, this in no time for joking! My sister almost died! I almost lost her!" said another eleven year old boy who was also helping her up._

_"Jack, calm down you're not the only one who would have lost her." Retorted a nine year old orange haired boy._

_"Dana are you alright?" a nine year old boy asked handing the girl his jacket to help keep her warm. "What were you doing in that freezing cold ocean water anyways?"_

_"My bear blown in there. I had to go get it Yusei." Dana said shivering._

_"Dana we could have gotten you a new teddy bear." Lysander said giving Dana his jacket as well._

_"It wouldn't have been the same. I had it since I was born. Jack gave it to me." She said crying._

_"Dana, this bear would have meant the same since it would have come from the four of us." The orange haired boy said with a smile trying to lighten the mood._

_"It wouldn't have been the same."_

_"It could have if…."_

_"Crow, stop helping." Jack said wiping his sisters tears. "You're making it worst. Dana, no bear is worth losing your life for. Not even if I gave it to you."_

_"Well I have him now though."_

_"Dana that's not the point." Yusei said causing her to cry even more._

_"Great Yusei. Stop helping too." Jack said._

_"Dana." Lysander said. She looked at him still crying._

_"I'm going to start calling you 'Danger-prone Dana' since you can't keep from getting in danger."_

_She smiled through her tears. "But danger finds me."_

_"Then stop letting it find you 'Danger-prone Dana'." He said hugging her with Jack and Yusei following close behind._

_"Well now that she's feeling better, let's focus on the fact that Martha would have had our heads if you would have drowned though."_

_"CROW!"_

_Dana bursted out laughing._

"Dana? You alright?" Bruno asked her. Dana snapped out of her memory.

"Yes Bruno I'm fine thanks for asking. Well now that's over let's get back to dinner shall we?" Dana said looking at the menu. "I think I want steak. How about you Bruno? Colt?"


	6. Martha's House and Children

"Good Morning Dana." Bruno said as his pink eyed friend came down the ladder.

"Hiya Bruno." She said smiling to him. "What you making?"

"Pancakes, bacon, eg..."

"Bruno are you making my favorite food?" Crow asked sliding down the ladder and looking into Bruno's pans. "Bruno you shouldn't have."

"Hello to you to Crow." Dana said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, sorry Dana. Hello."

"Thanks Crow." Dana said smiling.

"Don't you have deliveries to make crow?" Bruno said flipping his pancakes.

"Yes but not till later on. How was dinner last night?"

"It was rather interesting." Bruno answered.

"I wouldn't call it interesting. Rather rude and irritating." Dana said.

"What happened?" Crow asked.

"Let's just say the atmosphere between her and Colt was rather intense. Especially when just got there."

"Wow. Dana are you alright?"

"Yes I calmed down after I went to the bathroom. Anyways, well what are your plans for today then until the deliveries?" Dana asked as she looked into the fridge.

"I was thinking about visiting Martha today." He said grabbing a plate full of eggs.

Dana closed the door. "So was I! We should get Yusei and Jack to go too."

"Yusei has repairs all day with some he has to travel to so he can't, and then Jack is Jack." Bruno said finishing up his cooking.

"Point. Hey Bruno….why…d...don't you go….with us?" Crow offered with a mouth full of food.

"I guess. I was going to help Yusei but I can go with your guys."

"Great. Hurry up and eat so we can get going." Dana said drenching her pancakes in butter and syrup. "I need to make a stop at the store before we get to Martha's as well."

"Hey Martha!" Dana said as she got off her and ran to hug her foster mother with Crow following her. "Are you doing well?"

"Dana and Crow. So nice to see you two. I'm doing great Dana. Who is that man on your runner Dana?" Martha asked pointing to Bruno.

"This is our friend and housemate Bruno." Crow answered.

"Nice to meet you Bruno. I'm Martha."

"Hello. So nice to meet you. I've heard nice things about you." He said smiling and shaking her hand before going back to take off his helmet.

"Oh you're too kind."

"CROW! DANA!" screamed a horde of children running out of Martha's house.

"Hey you nerds!" Crow shouted as kids crowded both him and Dana.

"Hi you guys." Dana said.

"Mommy!" yelled a small seven year old girl with blue hair tied into a small ponytail like bun.

"Diana!" Dana yelled back as she hugged her daughter. "How are you? Are you and everyone listening to Martha and Dr. Schmidt?"

"Yes mommy. Guess what I made for you." Diana said to her with big eyes.

"I have something for you as well."

"What is it?!" the little girl said super excited.

"I thought you had something for me?"

"I do but you can go first!"

"Oh so you don't say hi to your Uncle Crow do ya?" Crow said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry Crow. How are you doing? And how's that strange man near mommy's runner?"

"I'm good little nerd. He's our new friend Bruno."

"Mommy is this true?"

"Yes. Bruno come over here." Dana said.

"Yes?" Bruno asked looking kind of awkward around the small children.

"These are the kids me and Dana used to watch before the City and satellite became one." Crow told him.

"And this beautiful lit'l girl is my daughter Diana." Dana said picking up her daughter.

"Hello Diana. It's nice to meet you." Bruno said extending his hand to the little girl.

She didn't take his hand. "Mommy how do you know him?"

"Diana don't be so rude. Shake his hand."

"But mom…"

"No buts." Diana shook Bruno's hand. "Thank you. We meet him a few weeks back. His a friend of me and your uncles like Crow said."

"Oh."

"Alright come on you guys lets go back into the house." Martha said as she ushered everyone into her house.

"So what brings you three over to visit me and why isn't Yusei or Jack with you?" Martha asked.

"I needed time to kill today before my afternoon deliveries." Crow answered

"Well I'm off work today so I thought it would be a good time to visit you, Diana and Dr. Schmidt." Dana also answered.

"Yusei had a lot of repairs to do today. And Jack is Jack." Bruno added.

"I see. Well I enjoy the company." Martha said as Dr. Schmidt walked into the dining room.

"Hello Crow and Dana. Nice to see you guys again." Dr. Schmidt said as he took a seat next to Martha. "Who is this gentlemen?"

"My name is Bruno." Bruno said smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So what brings you all out here?"

"Time killing." Martha told him.

"Oh. Well if you need work I have deliveries and errands to make if you guys want to help." Schmidt offered.

"No thanks Doc. I have deliveries to make later on. That's why I'm wearing my delivery clothes so when I leave, I can go straight to my first delivery." Crow said with pride.

"I'd help too but it's my day off and I don't want to work at all." Dana said leaning back in her chair.

"Really? This is the first time I have ever heard you say that you didn't want to work in my entire life." Martha said surprised.

"I agree." Schmidt said.

"Well I've been soul searching lately." Dana said.

"MOMMY I TOTALLY FORGET!" Diana screamed as she ran holding paper in her hand and into the dining room to her mother. "Here's my present for you."

Dana took the paper from her. She was shocked to see three figures on it holding hands. "Diana I don't…"

"Don't you like it?" the seven year old said smiling.

"Yes sweetheart. I love it."

"Good! Didn't you have something for me mommy?"

"Yes I did." She dug out a box from her pockets. "Here you go sweetie."

Diana opened up the box quickly to see a necklace. She broke down into tears. "It's pretty mommy. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome baby." Dana said wiping her daughter's tears. "Open the necklace and see what's inside." She finished as she placed it around her neck.

Diana did as she was told and smiled when she realized what was inside. "It's a picture of you and daddy when you were younger."

"Much younger." Crow added causing Dana to kick him. "Oww. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"This is one of the two pictures I have of him left and I wanted to give one to you." Dana said holding back tears. "Why don't you go outside and play with the other children for now? Show them your pretty necklace?"

"Aright mommy. See you later." Diana said she kissed her mother.

"Bye Diana." Dana said holding back even more tears in her eyes. After Diana left, the room was silent until Bruno spoke up.

"Dana can I see the picture she drew you?"

"Sure Bruno. Here you go." She said wiping her eyes as she handed him the picture.

Bruno studied the picture. He looked carefully at the brown haired man and light caramel with strawberry highlighted tipped hair. Then he focused his attention to the little girl in middle of the man and women in the picture.

"Dana, I don't mean to be rude but, who's this man in the picture."

The room remained silent.

After a long pause in silence, Dana spoke up.

"That's Diana's father Lysander."

"Well, she doesn't look like either if you not to be rude."

"That's because she's adopted." She said in almost a whisper.

"Really? What happened to her parents?" Bruno asked in shock.

"Bruno that's not something you just…." Dana cut Crow off.

"We found her several years ago. He and I were coming from our date." Dana started as she remembered the story.

_"Thank you." Dana said hugging Lysander after he gave her the necklace._

_"You're welcome as always." He said hugging her back. "Come on its getting late. We can't stay out this late before Martha and my father will have our heads." Dana laughed._

_"Your right. Let's go." She said as they continued walking back to Martha's house._

_About ten minutes after they started walking again, they pasted an alley which they heard crying coming from._

_"Who do you think is crying?" Dana asked as she peered down the alley._

_"I don't know but we need to go home Ana." Lysander said grabbing her arm._

_She wouldn't budge. Instead she walked down the alley to where the crying was coming from until she looked behind her to see that Lysander was still standing there. "Come on Lysander. Don't you want to know what's wrong with this person?"_

_"No. I want to make sure you get home alright. Also it's none of our business."_

_"Please Lysander?"_

_He looked into her eyes and thought about it for a good minute before giving in to her demands. "Alright but don't get to close to whoever it is."_

_"Thank you!"_

_As he caught up with her, they both came to a halt when they saw who was crying. It was a baby with a little bit of blue hair on its head and wrapped up in a blanket in a basket._

_"Aww, who would just leave such a cute lit'l baby in this dirty alley?" Dana said as she picked up the crying baby and rocked it in her arms. "Hello lit'l baby. My names Dana and this is Lysander. Check to see if there's anything in the basket." _

_"Dana, we shouldn't just touch someone's baby." Lysander said as he tried to get the now calm baby out of her hands causing her to growl at him._

_"Lysander check the basket now."_

_"fine." He checked the basket with no trace of anything they could use to understand this baby. "There's nothing here."_

_"We might live in bad conditions but that doesn't mean you can just leave a baby in the alley all by their lonesome."_

_"I agree but we need to get going."_

_"I want to keep her."_

_Lysander looked deeply at her before speaking up._

_"Sweetheart, look at me. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Lysander, she has nowhere else to go. We just can't leave her."_

_"Somebody else will find her."_

_"I'm taking her with or without your approval."_

_He debated with himself before replying. "Fine. If it was anyone else I wouldn't do this but for you, I'll do anything."_

_"Thank you Lysander."_

_"Come on so we can get back and feed it."_

_"It's not an it. It's a she. I going to name her Diana. Are you going to help take care of her?"_

_"I will but right now, let's just worry about getting home and feeding her and we can talk it over with Martha about adopting Diana." Lysander said grabbing the basket as Dana carried Diana to Martha's._

"That's how I have that beautiful lit'l girl." Dana said covering her face to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Dana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Bruno said.

"It's not that Bruno. It's just that she's growing up really fast is all." Dana responded lying through her teeth.

Crow, Martha and Schmidt looked at her knowing exactly why she was tearing up.

"That's what kids do." Martha said playing along to help her foster child. "It was hard watching you Yusei, Crow and Jack grow up. But look at you all now. You guys grew up to be wonderful people."

"Jack isn't wonderful. He just seats around all day and drink coffee that we can't afford." Crow pointed out as he got up from the table. "Well, it was nice seeing you Martha and Dr. Schmidt but I'm going to get a head start on my deliveries today. Bruno and Dana, see you at home. Tell the little nerds I said bye for me."

"Bye Crow." Martha said as she got up from the table as well to hug him. "Be good now and stop being mean to Jack. You guys are brothers."

"Yes Martha." Crow said as he headed to the door. "Bye once again."

"See you Crow." Bruno waved to Crow.

"Later." Dana said somewhat perking up. "Well any who, me and Bruno can now run errands for you two if you still need it since Crow left."

"Excellent!" Martha said. "I have a whole list of chores that need to done."

"And I have errands that need to be done as well."

"Well I'll get started on the errands than and Bruno, you can clean. Got it?" Dana said as she followed Dr. Schmidt to his office.

"Sure thing." Bruno replied as he followed Martha towards the kitchen.


End file.
